The Struggle Of The Wolf
by white collar black wolf
Summary: Everyone knows Derek had an older sister but what if he also had a younger brother who depended on him and laura? What if Derek had to continue to raise him after laura died? MINOR SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I'm here with a new story **

**I do not own teen wolf i do own **

**ROY thought **

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 1**

**warning: burn scars **

_**flashback **_

derek and roy's POV

There was silence in the car as a 21 and 17 year old drove to Beacon Hills California.

"So where are we going"

"We're going back home"

"Isn't home in wait you mean"

"Yeah back to Beacon Hills"

"Great now I have to deal with a new school, new neighborhood and large crowds which I have not gotten used to"

"Hey Roy calm down it'll be okay"

"alright now you try and get some sleep i'll wake when we get there"

"alright"

"Roy wake up we're here the old hale house"

"More like the burned hale house"

"ROY MICHAEL HALE"

Derek was getting ready to yell at his brother but stopped when he saw roy had his eyes closed and how pale roy was he should have known coming back here would not have been easy for his brother.

"Roy you okay"

"I can hear them all of them they're screams"

"Alright how loud"

"very loud"

"Roy calm down"

"Great it's the night of the full moon and I'm freaking out"

"I know but Roy I'm gonna be right there with you and you do have control over you wolf"

"Yeah I know"

"Alright let's go inside"

"Okay"

"Laura's been here"

"Yeah I can smell her"

_**Flashback begins **_

_**It was a quite night in the hale house and the one of the youngest hale's was sculking with a black eye **_

_**"I still don't see why I can't go out derek and laura are out"**_

_**"you can't go out because you're grounded for getting in a fight at school"**_

_**"It wasn't my fault he bumpped into me"**_

_**"So you hit him and now it's time for you to go to sleep'**_

_**"Night mom"**_

_**"night dad"**_

_**"night Roy"**_

_**suddenly there was a noise outside**_

_**"who could that"**_

_**"Mom dad"**_

_**"Stay here Roy"**_

_**"but mom"**_

_**Roy was going to say more but stopped when he saw his mothers eyes glow red telling him his mother was not kidding**_

_**"Stay here"**_

_**"MOM DAD"**_

_**"ROY HIDE"**_

_**Suddenly Roy got scared he heard nothing but suddenly **_

_**"BANG BANG" **_

_**Roy was then running to where he knew his parents were**_

_**"MOM DAD NOO WAKE UP PLEASE"**_

_**Roy then started to smell smoke and what was happening**_

_**"they're burning the house down and they locked the doors great now how am I going to get out of here"**_

_**Roy then felt his right arm and right side of his face get hot and start burning that he screamed he knew that if he was going to get out alive he would have to find a way out but he also knew he didn't have the strength to even hit one of the doors so he did the only think he could he started to yell for his older brother and sister**_

_**"Derek Laura Derek Laura Derek help"**_

_**"Roy easy it's gonna be okay little brother"**_

_**"Come on let's get him out of here"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**Flashback over**_

"Roy Roy hey snap out of it you alright"

"yeah I'm good"

"Okay you go upstairs and try to get some sleep"

"Ok wait where are you going"

"I'm gonna try and find laura"

"alright"

"you'll be okay"

"yeah I'll be fine I'm 17 not 7"

"alright I'll be back"

**A/N**

**hope this is better than my last story **

**PLZ R&amp;R **

**will try to update again on saturday **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF **

**I DO OWN ROY **

**hey everyone I know I said i would update on **

**saturday but i had some free time right now **

**so i figured why not update **

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**chapter 2 **

**LAST TIME **

"I'm gonna try and find laura"

"alright"

"you'll be okay"

"yeah I'll be fine I'm 17 not 7"

"alright I'll be back"

**PRESENT TIME**

**Derek &amp; Roy's POV **

The next morning when Roy got up he expected to his older brother in his room (A/N: derek stays with roy sometimes cause he has nightmares) but he wasn't there so he went down stairs and found his brother in the living room a few mintues passed until derek realized his brother was there.

"Hey you finally up"derek said as he saw his little brother.

"yeah I could barely sleep"Roy replied

"I know I could hear you tossing and turning all night"derek told his brother

"Alright so did you find laura"asked Roy

"Yeah I found her"replied derek

"Well where is she derek"Roy asked his brother

"she's outside"

Roy heard those words and started to head outside but stoped when he heard his brother yell at him

"ROY ROY WAIT"Derek yelled at his brother

"What the hell is going on out there derek why don't you want me to go outside"Roy asked his brother through clenched teeth

Derek didn't know how to tell his brother that their sister was dead and that what killed her was still out there

"DEREK WHAT'S GOING ON"Roy yelled at his brother

"SHE'S DEAD"derek replied to his brother angrily

Roy's eyes just got wide with shock and he started becoming pale at the thought of another family member dying

"I don't believe you you're lying"denied Roy

"Why would I lie to you tell me why would i lie"asked derek

"If you think I'm lying then lets go see her she right outside come on" derek replied to his brother

so with that they both went outside to see laura when they got there roy's eyes widen in suprise as he only saw half of his sisters body there

"There's only half of her why"Roy asked shockingly

"Hunter they killed her and cut her up and they're using her as bait for us" replied derek

"Argents did this"asked roy

"yeah they did"answered derek

"Roy hey look at me ROY look at me we're going to catch them and the alpha and make them pay especially Kate okay"derek told his brother

"PROMISE"Roy asked his brother

"PROMISE"Derek replied to his brother

**A/N**

**NOT A VERY GOOD ENDING I KNOW**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL **

**BE POSTED EITHER SOMETIME **

**THIS WEEK OR ON SATURDAY **

**CAUSE I MIGHT HAVE HOMEWORK**

**THE REST OF THE WEEK**

**I KNOW I DID SAY THAT **

**THE DAY OF THE FIRE **

**ROY GOT IN A FIGHT **

**THE PERSON HE GOT IN A**

**FIGHT WITH THAT DAY WILL**

**BE REVIELED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everybody here is **

**another chapter **

**I don't own teen wolf **

**i do own Roy **

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 3 **

**last chapter **

"Roy hey look at me ROY look at me we're going to catch them and the alpha and make them pay especially Kate okay"derek told his brother

"PROMISE"Roy asked his brother

"PROMISE"Derek replied to his brother

**present time **

**Derek &amp;Roy's POV**

"We'll find them roy and they'll pay"Derek told his brother

"Alright"replied roy

"Now another matter we need to talk about school"Derek told his brother

"No not happening"roy told his brother

"Yes it is do you want to find who the alpha is or not"derek told his brother sternly

"Yeah I do"roy told his brother angrily

They sat there for two minutes of silence until Roy finally decide to break it

"So are you really sign me up for school"Roy asked his brother

"Yeah I think I will"derek told his brother

"Okay let's get going wait answer me one question what do I do if my wolf tries to take control"roy asked his brother

"You call me and I'll walk you through it"derek replied to his brother

"Alright I'm gonna take the bike you take the car"roy asked his brother

(skip car ride to school)

"okay wait here"derek ordered his brother

"alright"derek told his brother

(roy meets allison)

"Hi" said a voice behind him

"hey"replied roy

"could you tell me where room 101 is" asked the girl

"Sure it's sorry I don't know it's my first day also"roy told her

"I'm allison argent"roy heard the girl said

Roy felt anger and his wolf stir inside him at the girl's name

"I'm Roy Hale"roy replied

"bye"allison told roy

"see ya"Roy said to the girl

Derek saw his brother talking to the girl and as soon as she left he went over to his brother and smacked his brother over the head

"What the hell was that for"Roy asked his brother

"You already know"derek told his brother

"No i don't"Roy told his brother angrily

"Look down"derek told his brother sternly

Roy looked down at his hand and saw his claws retracting

"Alright keep a look out for anything other than the normal sign that someone's been bit"derek ordered his brother

"got it"replied roy

"Remember if anything happens"said derek

"Call you got it"roy interrupted his brother

"Alright now go to class"derek told his brother

"Later derek"roy yelled as he ran to class

**PLEASE **

**R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N**

**I DON'T KNOW **

**TEEN WOLF I **

**DO KNOW ROY THOUGH**

PHONE CALLS

LAST CHAPTER

"Remember if anything happens"said derek

"Call you got it"roy interrupted his brother

"Alright now go to class"derek told his brother

"Later derek"roy yelled as he ran to class

PRESENT TIME

**roy's POV **

"You're late" was the first thing Roy heard when he walked into class

"I just goy here it's my first day"replied roy

"Well sit down"replied the teacher who roy remebered his name was Harris (A/N derek had if as a teacher when he went to school)

"Dick"whispered roy

"What was that"asked Harris

"Nothing"said roy

"Do you have a name"asked Harris

"Hale Roy Hale"replied Roy

Almost right away roy could hear the whispers and two boys next to him talking about him and the fire

**scott and stilies POV **

"Who's roy hale"scott asked

"You don't k know who roy hale is ?"asked stiles

"No I don't"replied scott

"His family they all burn to death in a fire like ten years ago word has it that he was the only survivor"said stiles

"What about his brother and sister"asked scott

"That's just it they weren't home they were at school Roy had been home sick that day or something they also say after the fire they all left that day to god knows where"explianed stiles

"So he's the last living member of his family"said scott

"No one knows for sure"repied stiles

As they kept talking roy started feeling his control over his wolf start to slip away he could feel his eyes start to glow gold

**Roy's POV**

(on the phone with derek)

"I need you to calm me down"roy told derek

"Slow down and tell me what happened"derek told his brother

"Two losers in my class where talking about the fire and the cops know and it's driving my wolf crazy"roy answered his brother

"Say the mantra"derek told his brother ergently

"What"roy asked derek confused

"Say the words that tell us we can all fall and rise to another"derek told his brother

**A/N**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**

**I KNOW **

**CLIFF HANGER **

**MIGHT UPDATE TOMORROW**

**MIGHT NOT **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everybody here is **

**another chapter **

**I don't own teen wolf **

**i do own Roy **

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 5**

**last chapter **

"Say the mantra"derek told his brother ergently

"What"roy asked derek confused

"Say the words that tell us we can all fall and rise to another"derek told his brother

**present time **

**Derek &amp;Roy's POV**

"Alpha Beta Omega"said roy

"Again"ordered derek

"Alpha Beta Omega"roy said again

"One more time"derek ordered again

"Alpha Beta Omega"roy said again

"Now do you feel better"asked derek

"Yeah I do can I go home now"asked roy

"Yeah come on home"replied derek

"Before I forget one of them smells like a werewolf"roy told his brother

"So he bit one already"said derek

"Who the alpha"roy said jokingly

"No the easter bunny yes the alpha"derek told his brother angrily

"Yeah he did I'm going home now"roy told his brother

"Alright get on your bike and come home"derek told his brother

(skip ride home)

"Hey derek"roy called out as he got home

"Over here"derek called out to his

"You know we've been gone what six years and this town has not changed a bit"roy told his brother when he finally saw him

"Roy Roy the name"derek asked his brother

"Oh right scott Mccall he works for deacon"roy told his brother

"Hey derek speaking of deacon think we should tell him we're back"asked roy **(A/N:THEY ALREADY KNOW DEACON)**

"No not yet"answered derek

"Then when"roy asked his brother through clenched teeth

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY WE'LL TELL HIM LATER alright!"derek screamed at his brother

"Alright hey derek before I forget there's a party later on can I go"roy asked his brother

"Sure but you're home by midnight or you're grounded"derek told his brother

"Really"roy asked his brother excitedly

"Yeah I gotta let you have some fun and freedom"derek said to his little brother

"Oh by the way I almost lost it again before I called you"said roy

"How did you almost lose it"derek asked

"I saw whittemore today"roy said

"Whittemore where have I heard that name before?"derek asked

"The guy I got in a fight with the day before the fire"explained roy

"Oh you mean the guy you knocked a couple of teeth off and mom and dad grounded you"derek told his brother

"Yeah that same guy"replied roy

"Just keep your cool alright"derek said softly to his brother

"Alright be back later"roy yelled as head opened the door

"Remember midnight"derek yelled after his brother

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 6 **

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"The guy I got in a fight with the day before the fire"explained roy

"Oh you mean the guy you knocked a couple of teeth off and mom and dad grounded you"derek told his brother

"Yeah that same guy"replied roy

"Just keep your cool alright"derek said softly to his brother

"Alright be back later"roy yelled as head opened the door

"Remember midnight"derek yelled after his brother

**present time**

**Roy and scott's POV**

When Roy arrived at the party right away he heard the music playing in the back yard right away scott spotted him and came over to talk to him

"Hey you're roy right"asked scott

"Yeah you're scott right"asked roy

"See ya later"replied scott

Roy nodded at him and scott left to find allison roy spent the rest of the night drinking and talking a little to scott after allison came over to talk.(**A/N: fast healing helps him not get drunk he's fine)**

Suddenly Roy felt as if he was being watched so he turned and saw a pair of glowing RED EYES that dissapeared in a flash.

**A/N**

**I KNOW A VERY SHORT CHAPTER **

**BUT RIGHT ROY MIGHT GET IN TROUBLE WITH DEREK NEXT CHAPTER FOR DRINKING NOW ITS NOT A GOOD **

**TIME MY GRANDMA IS IN THE **

**HOSPITEL ****I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITTING OR TYPING BUT LAST WEEK I GOT CHAPTER SEVEN WRITTEN NOW IT'S JUST **

**ABOUT MY POSTING BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sturggle Of The Wolf **

**Chpater 7 **

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

When Roy arrived at the party right away he heard the music playing in the back yard right away scott spotted him and came over to talk to him

**present time**

**(Roy is at home already)**

"Derek"Roy called out as he entered his house

"Yeah"Derek called back to his brother

"He's out there"Roy told his brother when he saw him

"Who scott"derek asked his brother

"Yeah he started changing at the party and now he's out in the woods and so Argent and his little band of hunters"Roy told his brother

"Roy find him"derek ordered his brother

"You got it"replied roy

(**in the woods)**

"damn it scott where are you"thought roy

"shoot shoot"heard roy

"Scott come on derek get him out of there they can't know there's another wolf here"mumbled roy

Suddenly Roy's ears picked up a scream and he knew who it was and as soon as argent was doing to shoot roy felt the moon shine on him and he let his wolf take over **(A/N ROY DOES HAVE GREAT CONTROL OF HIS WOLF JUST LIKE DEREK) **his wolf howled and charged at the hunters.

His wolf jummped and snatched the arrow argent had just fired out of the air and snapped wolf snapped and growled at the hunters for a few minutes then he follow the other two wolfs

"Roy you okay"derek asked his brother as soon as he changed back to human

"Yeah they didn't get me"Roy answered his brother before he worried

"You were the wolf"stated scott

"Nice job captain obvious you almost got yourself killed out there he needs to learn control"roy told him and his brother angrily

"Roy go easy on him"derek told his brother

"Easy if I did something like that mom dad laura and you would've killed me"roy told his brother

"You did this to me"scott told the brother angrily

"No we didn't neither of us bit you even if we did our bite doesn't turn you only the bite of an alpha can turn you"derek told scott

Derek then noticed that his brother looking around for something.

"Roy what's wrong"derek asked his brother

"The alpha was here"roy told his brother

"How do you know"scott asked

"I could smell him just like I can smell the hunters comming this way"roy told scott and his brother

"Alright let's go we gotta get out of the open come on"derek told both boys

**PLEASE R&amp;R **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sturggle Of The Wolf **

**Chpater 8**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"I could smell him just like I can smell the hunters comming this way"roy told scott and his brother

"Alright let's go we gotta get out of the open come on"derek told both boys

**Present time**

"So what are we gonna do"Roy asked his brother as scott derek and he were walking back to the hale house** (A/Nscott already left when he saw the house)**

"He's worried about what"asked roy when he realized who his brother was talking about

"That he'll hurt argent's daughter that he might kill her"answered derek

"He also thinks we killed the bus driver but he doesn't remember what happened"Roy told his brother

"Take him back to the bus help him remember"derek ordered his brother

"Okay let's go"roy told his brother and stilies who brought scott back with him

"Where"asked scott

"Back to the bus"roy told scott

"Why"scott asked again

"Because we're gonna try something to help you remember"Roy told scott

"What's that"scott asked roy

"Look you wanna know how I remember the details of the day of the fire"Roy asked scott

"How"asked scott

"I let me my scence's remember for me my sight smell touch that's also how you're gonna remember"roy told scott

**(skip car ride to the school)**

"stiles stay here scott let's go get inside now"ordered roy

Roy saw scott focusing and knew it was working for he had also used scence memory to remember the fire

"security we gotta go now scott let's go now come on"Roy ordered scott

**(roy's back with derek)**

"Derek he remembered"roy yelled as he entered his home

"Good"derek told his brother

"We got a bigger problem though he thinks you attacked the bus diver on top of that he's dead"roy told his brother

"So scott knows"derek replied to his brother

"He's also thinks we killed him"Roy told his brother

"Roy derek I know you're here"scott yelled as he entered the hale house

"Speak of the devil"roy said jokingly as he and his brother appeared in scott's line of sight

"Derek I know what you guys did"said scott

"We didn't do anything"replied derek

"You guys killed him"scott said through clenched teeth

"He died"derek told scott

"Like your sister died"scott said

Roy felt his wolf stir inside him and in the back of his mind in anger and sadness

**PLEASE R&amp;R **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sturggle Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 9**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"He died"derek told scott

"Like your sister died"scott said

Roy felt his wolf stir inside him and in the back of his mind in anger and sadness

**Present time**

**derek roy and scott's POV**

"Our sister was missing we came here looking for her"Derek told scott

"You found her"scott told derek

"WE FOUND HER IN PIECES BEING AS BAIT TO CATCH US"yelled derek

"I think you guys killed them both"said scott

At that statement Roy's wolf roared in his mind and took control to shift he growled and snarled at scott but did not attack

"I'm gonna tell everyone starting with the sheriff"scott told them

Seeing roy in his wolf form scott shifted as well.

**(skip fight scene)**

"Enough Roy that's enough"derek yelled finally breaking up the fight

Roy just growling at his brother as if telling him to get out of the way

"Go upstairs and calm down now"derek ordered his brother

Roy just kept growling at his brother but when his brothers eyes flashed dark blue than his regular blue he whined and ran upstairs.

**A/N**

**PLEASE R&amp;R**

**NEXT MIGHT BE POSTED TOMORROW**

**DEPENDING ON HOW I FEEL GETTING**

**OVER A COLD**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sturggle Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 10**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

Roy just growling at his brother as if telling him to get out of the way

"Go upstairs and calm down now"derek ordered his brother

Roy just kept growling at his brother but when his brothers eyes flashed dark blue than his regular blue he whined and ran upstairs.

**present time**

"Scott calm down here's some advice for the future never say that again luara's death been hard on him he was close to her both of us when we were younger"derek told scott

"Derek"Roy called as he can back down stairs

"yeah"derek answered his brother

"The alpha's here"roy told his brother

"Scott get out of here now roy you too"ordered derek

"Not happening derek"answered roy

"Roy now"derek ordered his brother

"NO I'm gonna find out who the alpha is and kill it"roy told his brother angrily

"No you're not let's go when the time comes we will kill it now come on"derek told his brother

As they were running through the woods Roy picked up a scent

"Hold up derek you smell that"roy asked his brother

"Yeah what about it"derek asked his brother

" Kate"roy answered his brother

"Roy wait not now"derek told his brother

"Then when"roy asked his brother through clenched teeth

"Almost now let's go"derek told his brother

So they continued running until they reached scott's house .

**A/N**

**NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT**

**BE POSTED LATER ON TODAY **

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 11**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Then when"roy asked his brother through clenched teeth

"Almost now let's go"derek told his brother

So they continued running until they reached scott's house

**present time**

**(at the factory industries)**

"Since you and allison are friends"derek told his brother and scott

"We are not friends scott likes her though so have him go where ever you want me to go that involes her"Roy told his brother

"Alright scott you're going to dinner at allison's house and let us know if kate's there alright"Derek told scott

Suddenly Roy smelled something that made his wolf whine and growl in the back of his mind.

"Do you smell that"Roy asked his brother and scott

"WOLFSBANE"Derek told his brother with a tone that said be careful and get out of here

"Bang"

"Derek look out" Roy yelled out as he saw the bullet speeding towards his brother

"No roy"scott called out as he saw the bullet hit his friend

"Scott listen to me you have to go through kate's stuff and find another bullet the exact same or he will die go now hurry up"Derek told scott urgently

"Derek I can feel it burning"Roy told his brother

"I know roy hold on"Derek told his brother

"Derek take me to deacon"Roy told his brother

"Alright let's go get him in the car stiles drive"Derek told the boy who was just standing there like a dummy

**(At the vet clinic)**

"We might have to cut off your arm"Derek told his brother

"No way"yelled roy

"Do you want to die"Derek asked his brother

"No"Roy answered his brother

"Then we have to cut it off"derek told his brother

"Stiles is gonna have to have to cut "roy told his brother and stiles

"What why me"asked stiles

"Because Derek's gonna have to stop me from punching you in the face"Roy growled at stiles through clenched teeth

"He has a point"said derek

**A/N**

**AGAIN GUYS SORRY FOR **

**NOT SAYING EARLIER THAT**

**THIS STORY WOULD BE **

**A SLASH NEXT CHAPTER**

**WILL MAYBE BE POSTER **

**TOMORROW**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 12**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Stiles is gonna have to have to cut "roy told his brother and stilies

"What why me"asked stiles

"Because Derek's gonna have to stop me from punching you in the face"Roy growled at stiles through clenched teeth

"He has a point"said derek

**present time**

Roy heard and felt his wolf howl growl and whine in distress as the wolfsbane got closer to his heart.

"He's gotta hurry up"Roy told his brother

"Roy what's wrong"Derek asked his brother urgently

"My wolf it's getting weaker and so am I we won't last much longer"roy told his brother

"Roy just hold on"Derek told his brother

(scott on the phone with derek)

"I think i found it"scott told derek over the phone

"you think send a picture now"Derek told scott

"Okay is that it"scott asked derek

"That's it get over here now we're at deacon's place hurry roy's running out of time"derek told him urgently

"On my way"Scott told derek

scott knowing roy was running out of time rushed to the vet clinic.

"What the hell are you doing"Scott yelled as he entered the vet clinic

"You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares my friend"stiles told scott

"Give me the bullet"Derek told scott

Scott handed the bullet to derek derek then broke the bullet in half and emptied out the contests.

"Roy hold on we're almost there"Derek told his brother who could barely stay standing

As soon as derek said that roy fell to the ground burned what was in the bullet and put the ash in his brother's right shoulder.(**I know i put that they were going to cut off his arm but he got hit in the shoulder)**Roy screamed in pain as his howled in pain Roy's eyes flashed blue as the posion left his body.(A/N: Roy's eyes are blue like Derek's but Roy's eyes are more like a sky blue color)

"Roy are you okay"Derek asked his brother urgently

"Yeah I'm alright"roy replied to his brother

**A/N**

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**NEXT ONE WILL REALLY BE **

**POSTED TOMORROW**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 13**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

As soon as derek said that roy fell to the ground burned what was in the bullet and put the ash in his brother's right shoulder.(**I know i put that they were going to cut off his arm but he got hit in the shoulder)**Roy screamed in pain as his howled in pain Roy's eyes flashed gold as the posion left his body.

"Roy are you okay"Derek asked his brother urgently

"Yeah I'm alright"roy replied to his brother

**Present**

**(leaving deacon's vet clinic)**

"Alright let's go home"derek told his brother after the ordeal they had both gone through

**(At the hale house)**

"I'm going upstairs"Roy told his brother

"Wait come back down here"derek ordered his brother

"yeah"Roy asked his brother

"What do you realize"Derek asked his brother

"Yeah what's that"Roy asked his brother

"That neither of us can lose anyone else"Derek told his brother

"Yeah right"Roy told his brother

"ROY MICHAEL HALE I'M NOT KIDDING"Derek yelled at his brother

"I KNOW THAT"Roy screamed at his older brother

"I'M NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE NOT AFTER LAURA"Derek sceamed back at his brother

Derek was going to keep screaming at his brother but stopped when he saw his brother's face was pale at the thought of his sister who was never comming back.

"Roy I'm just saying be careful the hunters are ruthless you know that"Derek told his brother

"Yeah I know"roy told his brother

"Now come on let's get some sleep"derek told his brother as roy headed upstairs to his room

**A/N**

**I KNOW REALLY SHORT CHAPTER **

**BUT I'M JUST BUSY WITH SCHOOL **

**AND I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE**

**BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHPATER IS LONGER **

**SO WAIT FOR IT PROBALY TOMORROW**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 14**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Yeah right"Roy told his brother

"ROY MICHAEL HALE I'M NOT KIDDING"Derek yelled at his brother

"I KNOW THAT"Roy screamed at his older brother

"I'M NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE NOT AFTER LAURA"Derek sceamed back at his brother

Derek was going to keep screaming at his brother but stopped when he saw his brother's face was pale at the thought of his sister who was never comming back.

"Roy I'm just saying be careful the hunters are ruthless you know that"Derek told his brother

"Yeah I know"roy told his brother

"Now come on let's get some sleep"derek told his brother as roy headed upstairs to his room

**PRESENT TIME**

"Derek"Roy called out for his brother

Roy found his brother hanging from the living room door frame.

"You're here"roy said when he saw his brother

"Yeah what of it"Derek asked his brother

"What are you doing"Roy asked his brother

"Working out you should too"Derek told his brother

"Alright whoa do you smell that"Roy asked his brother

"Yeah hunter let's go"Derek ordered his brother

As they hid they heard the door being kicked in as the hunters entered their home.

"Maybe they're not home"derek and roy heard one of the hunters say

"oh no they're here they're just not feeling enough courtesy"They heard Kate said

"Maybe they're out in the backyard burying a bone"They heard the hunter say.

"Really a dog joke"said kate to the hunter

"No if you want to hit a nerve with these two say something like sorry you're sister bit before she had her first litter"said kate after awhile of silence

Roy's anger began ot boil at that statement.

"Or like how she howled like a bitch WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF"YELLED KATE

With a roar roy and derek appeared fangs and claws all out roy threw both hunter towards the wall knocking them unconsious while derek advanced on just shocked both of them when roy joined derek on advancing on her.

"Do that again I'm gonna hurt the part that really make you both men they found dog hair on your sister.

**A/N**

**I KNOW HORRIBLE ENDING **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBALY BE **

**POSTER TOMORROW OR LATER **

**ON TODAY NOT SURE CAN'T REALLY TYPE **

**WITH A BRACE ON MY LEFT WRIST**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**Chapter 15 **

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"No if you want to hit a nerve with these two say something like sorry you're sister bit before she had her first litter"said kate after awhile of silence

Roy's anger began ot boil at that statement.

"Or like how she howled like a bitch WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF"YELLED KATE

With a roar roy and derek appeared fangs and claws all out roy threw both hunter towards the wall knocking them unconsious while derek advanced on just shocked both of them when roy joined derek on advancing on her.

"Do that again I'm gonna hurt the part that really make you both men they found dog hair on your sister.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Here's the part that's really gonna kick you in the balls we didn't kill her the alpha did now tell me who it is unless you don't know who he is either"continued kate

Derek yelled at his brother as kate turned back to them and started to fire her gun.

"That was close what are we gonna do now"Roy asked his brother

"I don't know right now"Derek told his brother

"You think it's Deacon don't you it's not him"Roy told his brother angrily

"Roy"Derek called out to his brother peadingly

"MOM AND LAURA TRUSTED HIM"Roy yelled at his brother

"Alright I hear you now let's go find scott"Derek told his brother

"Already did"Roy told his brother after getting a text from scott

"Where is he"Derek asked his brother

"He's at the school"Roy answered his brother

"What about Deacon"Roy asked his brother

"Don't worry about it just meet them at the school"Derek ordered his brother

(**at the school with scott and stilies) **

"What are you guys doing"Scott asked roy and derek as he saw Deacon in the backsteat of derek's camaro.

"Relax he's fine all we did was tie him up"Derek told scott

**A/N**

**PLZ DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL **

**ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**I KNOW REALLY SHORT CHAPTER **

**NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER **

**AND I MIGHT POST IT TOMORROW **

**OR LATER ON TODAY **

**PLEASE R&amp;R**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**chapter 16 **

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Don't worry about it just meet them at the school"Derek ordered his brother

(**at the school with scott and stiles) **

"What are you guys doing"Scott asked roy and derek as he saw Deacon in the backsteat of derek's camaro.

"Relax he's fine all we did was tie him up"Derek told scott

**PRESENT TIME**

While scott and stiles went into the school roy and derek stayed outside and what they heard over the loud speaker had them boy shaking with rage.

"What the heck you gotta be kidding me"derek and roy said at the same time.

A few mintues later scott and stiles came back out of th school heading towards derek and roy's camaro.**(A/N I KNOW THE CAMARO BELONGS TO DEREK IN THE SHOW BUT HERE HE ALLOWS HIS BROTHER TO DIVE IT)**

"We're gonna kill both of you"Roy told them as scott and stiles finally reached him and derek

"What the hell was that what are you trying to do atrack the entire state to the school"Derek asked scott and stiles through clenched teeth that he normally only used on roy when he was angry with him

"Where is he"scott asked roy and derek

They looked in the car and saw that decon was gone.

"Great he's gone"said Roy

"LOOK OUT" yelled stiles

They all look at Derek and saw him up in the air with the alpha's claws in his back

"No derek I'll kill him"Yelled roy as he transformered to fight the animal that had killed his sister and just injured his brother

The alpha clawed at Roy with his other claws and flug both him and derek to the wall.

**(with scott and stilies inside the school) **

"What are we gonna do"stiles asked scott

"Get to your car and get out of here"answered scott

"Yeah not possible"scott told stiles after a moment of silence

"Why"stiles asked scott

"Because did you see what it did to Derek and Roy"Scott asked after remembered what happen to Derek and his friend.

**A/N**

**R&amp;R**

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISSPELLED WORDS **

**CAN'T REALLY TYPE RIGHT NOW INJURED WRISTS IS MAKEING IT HARD TO TYPE BUT IF I CAN WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW OR ON WENSDAY **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Struggle Of The Wolf **

**chapter 17**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"What are we gonna do"stiles asked scott

"Get to your car and get out of here"answered scott

"Yeah not possible"scott told stiles after a moment of silence

"Why"stiles asked scott

"Because did you see what it did to Derek and Roy"Scott asked after remembered what happen to Derek and his friend.

**PRESENT TIME**

Derek and Roy could slowly feel there bodies healing but it was enough for them to get up.

"Roy"Derek called for his brother as he got up

"Stupid alpha"Roy told his brother

"Ok you can rant about him later at home"Derek told his brother

"Where are scott and stiles"Roy asked his brother

"They're in the school"Derek replied to his brother

"Alright let's go"Derek ordered his brother

"But"protested roy

"Now we can't get caught here the alpha will kill us if we are here"Derek told his brother

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Derek you hear that"Roy asked his brother

"Yeah the alpha's calling scott let's go"ordered Derek

"Why"Roy asked his brother

"Because he might kill someone tonight"Derek snapped at his brother

**(derek and roy with scott)**

"Scott no don't"pleaded Roy

"This is what he wants stop"Derek yelled at scott

"What's happening"Scott asked derek and roy

"Exactly what he wants now come on let's go"Derek ordered both his brother and scott

"This is why you need to have control"Roy told his knuckhead friend

"That's what we're going to teach you"Derek told scott

"Wait how are we going to teach him a bitten werewolf how to keep control"Roy asked his brother

"Don't worry about it you'll know when we start teaching him"Derek told his brother

"Alright"Roy answered his brother

**A/N**

**R&amp;R**

**I KNOW BAD ENDING NEXT CHAPTER **

**WILL PROBALY BE POSTED TOMORROW**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 18**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"That's what we're going to teach you"Derek told scott

"Wait how are we going to teach him a bitten werewolf how to keep control"Roy asked his brother

"Don't worry about it you'll know when we start teaching him"Derek told his brother

"Alright"Roy answered his brother

**PRESENT TIME**

(the next night)

"There's Harris"Roy told his brother as they watched harris through the window of his classroom

"Come on let's go"Derek ordered his bother as the alpha approched harris

"Get down"Roy yelled as derek pulled harris down to the floor

"Shit cops"Derek told his brother when he heard the sirens of the police cars outide

"Let's bolt go go"Roy screamed at his brother as they both ran from the school

"We got about five cops after us also I'm pretty sure Argents after us too"Roy told his brother as they ran

"Roy question how can you be running and talking at the same time"Derek asked his brother

"It's not that hard"Roy answered his brother

**(this is the part where kate is chasing scott and stilies)**

**(scott and stiles POV)**

"Scott you gotta go faster"Stiles told scott as kate was chasing them

"Scott you're not grasping the concept of the car chase here"Stiles told scott as he failed to go faster

"If I go faster I'll kill us"Scott told stiles

"If you don't go faster they're gonna kill us"Stiles screamed at scott as kate argent almost caught up with them

**(derek and roy POV)**

"Shit argent"Roy said as chris argent stopped in front of him and his brothers path

"Come on this way"Derek ordered his brother as the cops stopped behind him and his brother

"The iron works we'll get cornered"Roy told his brother

"It's are only shot now come on"Derek told his brother

"We got dogs behind us"Roy told his brother

"Alright easily delt with"Derek told his brother

"How"roy asked his brother

"Like this ROAR"derek told his brother as he let out a ROAR that send the dogs running

"Car alert"Roy told his brother as scott and stilies came up in dereks's camaro

"Get in both of you"Scott yelled when he saw roy and derek

"Come on scott drive"Roy told scott when he and derek where in the car

"Damn it we had him"yelled derek

"Who the alpha"asked Stiles

"Yeah he was right in front us when the freaking police showed up"yelled Roy

"Hey they're just doing their jobs"said Stiles

"Yeah they are thanks to someone who decide to make us the most wanted fugitives in the entire state"yelled Derek as Roy glared at scott

"Can we get pass that I made a dumb ass mistake now what did you guys find"Scott asked roy and derek

There was silence all through the car as neither Derek or Roy answered either of the idiots.

"Ok can you try and trust us for like ten mintues"said Scott

"Yeah both of us"said Stiles

At both of Derek and Roy's death glares stiles stop talking

"Or just him"said Stiles after Roy and Derek stop glaring at him

**A/N**

**PLZ R&amp;R**

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATE**

**IN A WHILE EVERYONE **

**WITH MIDTERMS AND TESTING **

**ITS BEEN A ROUGH COUPLE OF WEEKS **

**AT SCHOOL JUST HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF**

**TIME TO UPDATE BUT REST ASSURE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW **


	19. Chapter 19

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 19**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Can we get pass that I made a dumb ass mistake now what did you guys find"Scott asked roy and derek

There was silence all through the car as neither Derek or Roy answered either of the idiots.

"Ok can you try and trust us for like ten mintues"said Scott

"Yeah both of us"said Stiles

At both of Derek and Roy's death glares stiles stop talking

"Or just him"said Stiles after Roy and Derek stop glaring at him

**PRESENT TIME**

"The last time I taked to our sister she said something about a guy named Harris"derek told his brother scott and stiles

"Our chemistry teacher Harris"asked stiles

"Also about some symbol"said Roy

"What you've seen this before"Derek asked scott when he got a look at the symbol

"Yeah on a necklace allison's necklace"Scott said

**(SKIPING PART WITH DANNY AT STILIES HOUSE)**

**(LATER THAT NIGHT) **

**(OUTSIDE THE HOSPITLE)**

"You didn't tell about his mom"Roy told stiles as they say outside of the beacon hills hospital

"OW"yelled Stiles

"what the"stiles asked derek as roy tried to quite down his chuckling

"You know what that was for GO GO"derek told and ordered stiles

(on the phone)

"Look for our uncle"Roy told stiles over the phone

"He's not here"Stiles told roy

"What ask for Jennifer she's been looking after our uncle"Derek told stiles

"she's not here either"stiles told them

"What Derek"Roy asked his brother

"It's him stiles get out of there now get now it's him he's the alpha"Derek told stiles

Rage stired though Roy and he took off towards the hospitle with Derek right behind and Derek got inside the hospitle Roy ran to where stiles was with peter and his nurse and elbowed the nurse in the face.

"That's not nice she's my nurse"Peter told his youngest nephew

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people get out of the way"Roy told stiles as his eyes flashed gold

"You think I wanted to kill laura my own niece"Peter told Roy

ROAR

**(skip fight scene)**

**(the next day)**

"So we're just gonna forgive him"Roy asked his brother

"Yeah"Derek answered his brother

"HELLO have you forgot that he killed laura"Roy all but screamed at his brother

"I know now go and get scott over here" derek ordered his brother

"Fine whatever"Roy said as he left to find scott

"Scott come on"Roy said when he saw scott

"where have you guys been"Scott asked roy and derek before he saw peter

"why is he here"Scott asked roy and derek

"Because he's our uncle"roy told scott

"Have you forgotten that he killed your sister"Scott told roy

"What he did was an accident"Derek told scott

"Maybe you'll understand things better if you see them from my point of view"Peter told scott

**A/N**

**PLZ R&amp;R**

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR EVERYONE**

**SORRY TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER **

**UP **


	20. Chapter 20

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 20**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Why is he here"Scott asked roy and derek

"Because he's our uncle"roy told scott

"Have you forgotten that he killed your sister"Scott told roy

"What he did was an accident"Derek told scott

"Maybe you'll understand things better if you see them from my point of view"Peter told scott

**PRESENT TIME**

"Roy let's go take jackson over to the house"Derek told his brother

**(at the Hale house)**

"Alright let's go inside"Derek told roy and jackson when they arrived at the hale house

"You've been here before"Roy asked jackson as his eyes began to grow gold

"No I've dreamed about it"Jackson told Roy and Derek

**(scott arrives at the hale house)**

"Move scott"Roy growled as scott jumped down from the top of the stairs

"No"Scott told Roy and Derek

"Fine we'll kill you too"Roy told scott as Derek transformed along with him

Roy derek and scott are growling at each other when all of a sudden they hear gun fire.

"Move scott Roy move go"Derek ordered his brother and scott

"No I'm not leaving"Roy told his brother

"Damn it Roy get him out of here"Derek ordered his brother

"No you get him out of here"Roy told his brother

"Go roy"Derek told his brother

"Not happening you get him out of here"Roy told his brother

"NO"Derek told his brother

"Derek come on"Scott told derek as he dragged him towards the back door

"No Roy let's go roy come on"Derek told his brother

Derek yelled for his brother to come with him to get away from the on the other hand with his eyes glowing gold he opened the door and ran outside to face the hunters that killed his family.

**(SCOTT &amp; STILES POV)**

"How are we suppose to find him"Scott asked stiles

"Scott he took your phone when he attacked you"stiles told him

**(peter shows up)**

"Stiles try and track Scott's phone so that we can find my nephew"Peter told stiles

"I can't"Stiles told peter

"Why not"asked peter

"Because I don't know his password and username so I can't track it"Stiles told Peter

**A/N**

**PLZ R&amp;R**

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**BEFORE ANYONE ASK YES I DID CHANGE **

**UP THE PART WHERE DEREK GET TAKEN BY **

**THE HUNTER TO ROY GETTING TAKEN CAUSE **

**ALTHOUGH THE SITUATION WITH THE HUNTERS **

**IS PERSONAL FOR BOTH OF THEM IT'S A LITTLE MORE**

**PERSONAL FOR ROY CAUSE HE SAW AND HEARD KATE **

**SHOT HIS PARENTS IN FRONT OF HIM**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 21**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

**(peter shows up)**

"Stiles try and track Scott's phone so that we can find my nephew"Peter told stiles

"I can't"Stiles told peter

"Why not"asked peter

"Because I don't know his password and username so I can't track it"Stiles told Peter

**PRESENT TIME**

While Stiles was with Peter Derek was on a cliff in the woods that overlooked the town and let out a howl hopeing his brother would respond as he was starting to leave the cliff he heard a howl and ran to it to get his brother out of the hunters hands.

**(SCOTT ARRIVES TO WHERE" ROY IS BEFORE DEREK)**

"Get me out of here now"Roy yelled at scott

"Wait you said peter didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister"Scott told roy

"Yeah what's that go to do with anything"Roy asked scott

**A/N**

**PLZ R&amp;R**

**I KNOW REALLY REALLY SHORT BUT NEXT **

**CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A LITTLE WHILE **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS**

**CHAPTER OR THE ONE I WILL POST IN A WHILE PLZ **

**PM ME**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 22**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

**(SCOTT ARRIVES TO WHERE" ROY IS BEFORE DEREK)**

"Get me out of here now"Roy yelled at scott

"Wait you said peter didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister"Scott told roy

"Yeah what's that go to do with anything"Roy asked scott

**PRESENT TIME**

"You see this you said this is what brought your sister back to beacon hills right"Scott asked Roy

"Yeah"Roy answered scott

"My boss told two months ago someone came into the clinc asking for a copy of this picture do you want to know who it was peter's nurse they lured your sister here so peter could kill her and become the alpha and that's why you're going to help me"Scott told Roy

"Scott I get all that now I don't know when kate's coming back so let me out of here now so that I can kill my uncle"Roy screamed the last part at scott

While Roy was ranting about what he was going to do his uncle Scott kept on talking.

**A/N**

**PLZ R&amp;R**

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER EVERYONE **

**NEXT WILL ALSO BE POSTED IN A WHILE **

**AGAIN IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTION ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER THIS ONE OR THE ONE I WILL POST**

**IN A WHILE JUST PM ME**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Struggle Of The Wolf**

**chapter 23**

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Scott I get all that now I don't know when kate's coming back so let me out of here now so that I can kill my uncle"Roy screamed the last part at scott

While Roy was ranting about what he was going to do his uncle Scott kept on talking.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Just say that you'll help me and I'll help you get the other chain off"Scott told roy

"I'll help you"Roy told scott through clenched teeth as he felt his anger rise up a little

"Roy"Derek shouted as he entered the room they where in

"Derek"said Roy as he spotted his brother

"You alright"Derek asked roy as he saw the bangs under his eyes from lack of sleep while he was held captive

"Yeah he killed her"Roy told his brother

"I know now let's go come on"Derek told both roy and scott

"Wait this all seems"began roy

"Don't say to easy people say to easy and bad things happen"said Scott as he cut off what Roy was going to say

Derek and Roy just rolled their eyes at him.

"You think this has been easy getting away from allison's dad none of this has been easy"Scott told Derek and Roy

"Stop worrying so much"Roy told scott

there was silence until they heard a "woosh" and Roy was hit in the leg with an arrow then a flash bow hit a tree.

"Scott derek your eyes"Roy yelled at them as the bow hit the tree and he covered his eyes

After the flash bow was thrown Roy took out the arrows that had pierced his body.

"Come on roy get him to the house"Derek told Roy as he grabbed scott by his sweater and pulled him towards the hale house

"I'm pretty sure my leg is broken form that arrow she shot"Roy told his brother

"Just run go"Derek told his brother

**(ALLISON AND KATE CONRNER THE BROTHERS AND SCOTT)**

"You said we were just gonna catch them"Allison told kate

"We did now we're gonna kill them"Kate told Allison

With that said she shot Derek and Roy's rage build up inside him.

**A/N**

**PLZ R&amp;R**

**HERE'S ANOTHTER CHAPTER EVERYONE **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS GO AHEAD AND PM **

**ME NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBALY BE TOMORROW **

**OR FRIDAY **


	24. Chapter 24

The Struggle Of The Wolf

chapter 24

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Scott derek your eyes"Roy yelled at them as the bow hit the tree and he covered his eyes

After the flash bow was thrown Roy took out the arrows that had pierced his body.

"Come on roy get him to the house"Derek told Roy as he grabbed scott by his sweater and pulled him towards the hale house

"I'm pretty sure my leg is broken form that arrow she shot"Roy told his brother

"Just run go"Derek told his brother

**(ALLISON AND KATE CONRNER THE BROTHERS AND SCOTT)**

"You said we were just gonna catch them"Allison told kate

"We did now we're gonna kill them"Kate told Allison

With that said she shot Derek and Roy's rage build up inside him.

**PRESENT TIME **

"No Derek"yelled Roy as Kate shot his brother

**(Chris Argent arrives)**

"Kate up the gun down I know what you did"Chris told his sister

"I did what I was told to do"said Kate

"No one asked you to murder innocent people there were children in that house one's who were human look what you're doing now you're holding a gun at a seventeen year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood put the gun down before I put you down"Chris told his sister

**A/N**

**I KNOW REALLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO POST IT**

**IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLZ PM ME AND I WILL ANSWER THEM **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN A FEW MINTUES AND THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW AROUND 5:00 OR 5:30 **


	25. Chapter 25

The Struggle Of The Wolf

chapter 25

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

**(Chris Argent arrives)**

"Kate up the gun down I know what you did"Chris told his sister

"I did what I was told to do"said Kate

"No one asked you to murder innocent people there were children in that house one's who were human look what you're doing now you're holding a gun at a seventeen year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood put the gun down before I put you down"Chris told his sister

**PRESENT TIME**

Peter then arrived and dragged kate into the hale house with Allison and Roy following as if to see what his uncle was going to do to kate.

"Say you're sorry for leaving me burned for killing my family leaving my nephew without his parents at age 12 for burning my nephew"said Peter

"Peter don't pretend you're doing this for me you're doing this for yourself"Roy told his uncle

**A/N**

**I KNOW ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER NEXT CHATPTER WILL BE POSTED TO TOMORROW **

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS PM AND I WLL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM **

**CHAPTERS 26-27 WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW**


	26. Chapter 26

The Struggle Of The Wolf

chapter 26

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

"Peter don't pretend you're doing this for me you're doing this for yourself"Roy told his uncle

**PRESENT TIME**

With that said Peter racked his claws across kate's throat suddenly there was quite growling as derek and scott arrived with them there roy shifted to his beta form because he knows he has more of an adavntage.

"Run get out of here now get to your father"Roy told Allison as she ran outside to get here dad and get the heck out of there

Roy Scott and Derek all stated fighting Peter when stiles and Jackson arrived and lit Peter on fire.

"You've both made your decsions about what to do you traitors"Peter told his nephews as they stood over him as he gasped for air

**A/N**

**R&amp;R**

**I KNOW ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER SADLY WE **

**ARE COMMING TO THE END OF THIS STORY**

**HOPE U GUYS VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE **

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO FOR THIS STORY **


	27. Chapter 27

The Struggle Of The Wolf

chapter 27

**i don't know teen wolf **

**i do own Roy though**

**last chapter **

Roy Scott and Derek all stated fighting Peter when stiles and Jackson arrived and lit Peter on fire.

"You've both made your decsions about what to do you traitors"Peter told his nephews as they stood over him as he gasped for air

**PRESENT TIME**

"We made our choice long ago when we found out you killed Laura"Derek told his uncle as roy stood beside him with that Derek slashed Peter's throat.

"Derek what happens now"Scott asked Derek

"I'm the Alpha now"Derek told his and his brother as his eyes glowed RED

Derek's eyes glowed red as he face his brother while Roy's eyes glowed gold while in the presence of an Alpha.

**(AT THE HALE HOUSE JACKSON ARRIVES)**

"Derek you got what you wanted and now it's time to get what I want"Jackson told derek as he entered the hale house and derek appeared at the top of the stairs

With Jackson saying that derek bit him

**(other side of town Roy's POV)**

On the other side of town Roy ran through the woods to get to the cliff that overlooked the town to meet someone

"I thought you weren't going to show up"Said someone told Roy

"No I was going to show up I just had to get away from my brother first"Roy told that person

"Speaking of you brother when are you going to tell him that you're seeing me"said someone asked Roy

"I don't know haven't figured it out yet but soon I promise"Roy told that person

"When are you going to tell your dad"Roy asked that person again

"Same answer as you I don't know"said person told Roy as roy leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

**A/N **

**PLZ R&amp;R **

**HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THE STRUGGLE OF THE WOLF I KNOW I LEFT IT WITH A CLIFF HANGER WILL **

**START WORKING ON THE SQUEAL AFTER MAY 6,2015 CAUSE **

**RIGHT NOW I'M NOT ONLY WRITING ANOTHER STORY BUT **

**ALSO REVIEWING FOR MY US HISTORY STAAR **

**NEED TO FOCUS ON IT SO SQUEAL MIGHT NOT BE UP UNTIL SUMMER.**


End file.
